


Safe And Slow

by phanpunk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Phanfiction, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanpunk/pseuds/phanpunk
Summary: Dan and Phil make some sweet love after the BONCAs.





	Safe And Slow

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts since the iconic BONCA awards of 2016 so i figured i'd finally post it~  
> hope u enjoy

“You really didn’t have to do that, you know.” Dan said as he and Phil finally slipped into their flat.

“I know, but I wanted to.” Phil replied. Dan couldn’t stop the smile that started to spread across his face. What on earth did he ever do to deserve Phil? Phil, who deserved every bit of each award he was given that night, but insisted on calling Dan on stage not just one time, but twice.

It was considerably late and they already knew that they’d be heading to Phil’s room without saying anything more. Phil closed the door to the bedroom behind them and watched in silent awe as Dan slid his ridiculously sparkly jacket off and hung it up on the door. He proceeded to do the same. They undressed silently, routinely climbing into bed when they had only their boxers on.

Dan leaned his head against Phil’s chest after they’d laid down and felt a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. 

“I’m proud of you,” Dan mumbled sleepily. Phil’s arms brought him closer.

“I could say the same to you.” Dan looked up at Phil to see his warm smile. He sat up onto Phil’s lap so he could give him a kiss. The light brushing of Phil’s fingertips against his smooth skin felt like heaven. He pulled away after a few seconds just to look at his boyfriend for a moment. The dim lights that were coming from outside the window illuminated his features beautifully. After all of the years he had spent with Phil he still couldn’t believe he was his.

“You’re blushing,” Phil said with squinted eyes. Dan let out a small laugh, hardly there.

“How would you know? You’re not wearing your glasses.” Phil’s cold fingers cupped a bit more firmly against his cheek.

“Your face is warm,” he smiled mischievously before guiding him back down for another kiss.

They kissed each other slow and soft, hands roaming and admiring, their hips not quite grazing one another’s. It was like they were both waiting for the other to see who would give in to the pleasure first. They kissed and kissed until their lips felt tingly when finally Dan was the one who lowered his hips to press against Phil’s. Dan had to break the kiss for a moment to take a breath. He whimpered quietly into Phil’s neck as he felt his hands trace down his bare back. He was slowly moving against him and it felt almost too good, as if he was in a daze.

The two of them take their time, letting out breathy moans as Phil holds Dan with his arms loosely wrapped around his back, lazily pushing their hips against each other. Phil took hold of Dan’s hips as he ground down onto him, trying to pull him closer. At that, Dan pushed himself up, hands on Phil’s chest. He felt the small amount of hair on his chest and gazed lovingly into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Phil,” he said. And Phil knew.

Phil reached to his right to grab the bottle of lube out of his drawer near their bed and they switch so Dan is lying beneath him now. He gives Dan a quick peck on the lips before reaching down to remove Dan’s boxers. He didn’t miss the wet patch that had formed on the front of his underwear, and smirked to himself. The younger of the two spread his legs as Phil slicked up his fingers. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Phil whispered, knowing that Dan has secretly always loved being praised by him.

Dan all but smiled in response, until he felt Phil’s hands on him. His mouth silently fell open; Phil started stroking his cock as he simultaneously began pressing his pointer finger into his hole. He worked it in and out, focusing on the way Dan’s breath caught every few seconds. He rubbed his thumb over the head of Dan’s cock and added another finger. Dan grasped the bed sheets and whimpered. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he whispered, in a high cracked voice, “ _ Phil,  _ please-”

There was something about making Dan beg that was so satisfying to Phil, watching the way his eyebrows would scrunch up and they way he’d look straight into his eyes with nothing but pure  _ want _ .

“Shhh, hold on babe,” Phil let go of Dan’s cock and added one more finger to make sure he was properly stretched.

“Please, I’m ready- _ oh fuck, _ ” Dan all but moaned as his fingers grazed his prostate. 

Phil couldn’t wait any longer. He finally removed his own boxers and felt a wave of relief when he felt Dan’s fingers wrap around him.

“Need you inside me now,” he had told him, before grabbing the bottle of lube to spread some on Phil’s cock. 

“ _ Ah _ -okay,” he ran his hands along the bottoms of Dan’s thighs, gently pushing his legs up. He leaned down slightly as Dan guided his dick inside of him and let out a stuttered breath.

He was so achingly in love with this man. Maybe it was strange to think of that at a moment like this, but he felt warmth spread throughout this chest as he remembered the past year. They’d both been happier than they had ever felt before, and somehow even though they’d spent almost every waking moment together, they still found themselves getting closer to one another, forever falling more in love.

Dan let his hands lie above his head and let the feeling of bliss overtake him. Phil began to move in and out of him, slow and gentle. His mind was racing, but at the same time all he could think of was  _ Phil Phil Phil _ and how he was his entire world.

Phil’s thrusts began to become a bit more hurried and Dan felt like he could practically melt. Phil was never one to make much noise during sex, but sometimes he let out these small moans that drove Dan crazy. His fingers moved to his hips and began digging into him slightly as his pace steadily became faster.

Dan suddenly let out a gasp and squeezed his eyes shut. Phil was hitting his prostate dead on now and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He let out a string of moans and tried to pull Phil closer to him, if at all possible. He dug his blunt fingernails into the back of Phil’s shoulders, trying to grasp him as tightly as he could.

“I’m gonna come,” Dan quietly spoke directly into Phil’s ear. It basically spent shivers down his spine. And with that, Phil traced his hand and grabbed ahold of Dan’s cock and expertly stroked him, listening to every beautiful noise that left his boyfriend’s lips.

“Go on then,” he smirked and quickened his pace, “Come for me.”

Dan shuddered and gasped felt his body stiffen as he came, an intense feeling of euphoria washing over him. Phil finished only seconds after, whispering his lover’s name in a strained voice. As he was coming down, he leant his forehead against Dan’s and just breathed. Dan reached his hands up and placed them on the sides of Phil’s head, lightly running his nails through his hair.

Phil leant down to kiss him, gentle and full of adoration. The younger smirked into the kiss and he couldn’t help but to do the same. He pulled out of Dan and grabbed a tissue to clean them up and laid down beside him.

Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Phil’s heart swooned. It might be cheesy, but isn’t that how it was supposed to be? 

“I love you,” he said.

“I know you do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on tumblr!!  
> phanpunk.tumblr.com


End file.
